KNight Patrol
by zerutoxxlover
Summary: Zero bites Yuki and causes bloodlust. LEMON! Zero x Yuuki :D also my first ever fanfic...
1. Chapter 1: Bloodlust

**KNight Patrol**

* * *

******A/N:** this is my first ever fanfic so please review! :D andd sorry it's super short :/ I started it last night and then had school today but I'm currently working on chapter 2! :D Chapter 2 will be longer. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bloodlust.**

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Zero!" Yuki ran up to me, pausing to catch her breath. I stared at her evenly, willing myself not to look too far down, to avoid staring at her breasts or – _stop it_…

"What?"

"It's getting late…headmaster asked me to find you and make sure you were okay," she looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes, "are you okay Zero?"

Am I okay? Was this some kind of joke? "Yes Yuki, I'm fine. Just thinking." I looked away, anywhere but at that goddess in a human's body.

"You're not thirsty?"

Always. "No."

"Zero…"

I looked at her…and immediately regretted it. The way her eyes bore into mine, concerned and caring. The way her mouth turned down slightly at the edges in a subtle yet seductive pout. I could feel myself becoming hard…all I wanted was to –

"Zero?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts enough to respond coherently. "Yes Yuki…?"

"I said you can drink from me…" she pulled her hair aside, her sweet pulse teasing me beneath the flesh of her neck. I inhaled sharply, catching her scent even more by mistake. My fangs elongated and I pulled her close, piercing her skin and drinking deeply. She stiffened for a moment then relaxed in my arms. I heard a soft moan just as I felt my erection become even harder; it took me a moment to realize that the sound had come from Yuki. And just a split second longer to realize I had done something I'd never done before…

I had evoked bloodlust.


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Smell You

**KNight Patrol**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: I Can Smell You.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I tensed as Zero sunk his fangs into my neck; I don't think I could ever get used to it. However that soothing sensation of my blood slowly pulled from my body is another story. I gasped as a new sensation was triggered. One I hadn't realized I felt around Zero. I wanted him. I moaned quietly, hoping he didn't hear it. A blush crept up to my face as he held me closer, his bulge pressing against me. A groan pressed past his lips, making me shiver. He removed his fangs from my neck, but his head hovered there.

"Z-zero?"

He slowly licked the bite marks, I shivered again.

"You're wet Yuki." I looked at him, shocked and blushing a deep scarlet. "W-what?" I stuttered. Zero gave me that heartbreaking, tantalizing smirk of his and tapped his nose. "I can smell you." I just looked at him…that is until he looked away, looking more frustrated than I'd seen him in a long time..."Zero?" I gently laid my hand on his arm. When he ignored me I decided to go with what my heart and my gut were telling me. I kneeled down on the grass in front of him, of all things That got his attention.

"Yuki…? What are you doing?"

"What I want to.." I began to unzip his pants and looked up to see him staring at me in shock. "Uhm…is this okay?" He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Okay?" he laughed. _Zero laughed…_"No. It's not. You're giving me blue balls Yuki." I grinned up at him and unzipped his pants the rest of the way, pulling his pants and boxers down to expose his large erection. My eyes widened at the sight of it. I recovered quickly, before he could see my reaction and leaned toward him, lightly licking the pre-cum off the tip of his head. Zero groaned as I slid his dick slowly in and out of my mouth, applying pressure off and on, teasing his head with my tongue, anything I could think of to bring him closer and closer still to the edge of his orgasm. His moans became huskier, longer. I licked from his base to his head and re-encircled my lips around him, and went the other way. "Y-yuki….." he came in my mouth. Slightly shocked, I gagged for a moment before swallowing all of it.

**Zero's POV**

I moaned loudly, cumming into Yuki's mouth. I glanced down worriedly when I heard her make a gagging noise; only to see her recover from a look of shock and swallow all of my cum. When I finished, she licked once more and looked up at me, grinning. "You taste good Zero…." I smirked and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks.." I winked at her, wiping my finger along the side of her lip, wiping off what her mouth missed. She looked at my finger a moment before grabbing my hand and pulling my finger to her mouth and slowly licking it off my finger. I watched her, transfixed, becoming hard again. This didn't seem like the shy, little girl I'd watched grow up in the headmasters' home. Of course it didn't…she'd just given me a fuckin blowjob. _Take that Kuran…_

I smirked at her and pushed her back against a tree, pressing my lips to hers roughly. She parted her lips and I thrust my tongue into her mouth, her ragged breath mingling with mine, our tongues dancing together. She yanked my shirt off me and I slid my hands to the edge of her shirt and pulled it off her. I reached around her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. She reached to push my pants and boxers off when I stopped her, a small smirk playing at my lips.

"No no Yuki….not just yet….I want a taste of you first…" I winked, grinning as she blushed again, some of the Yuki I was used to shining through this new, primal Yuki. I leaned down and took one of her hard nipples in my mouth, flicking it lightly with my tongue while my other hand lightly squeezed and rubbed circles around the other. She moaned, her breathing ragged again. I could smell her getting wetter, which in turn caused me to grow harder. I nibbled at her breast, pulling another moan out of her before kneeling down, pulling her skirt and underwear down with me. I leaned in close and pushed my tongue into her wet entrance and began to lick and nip lightly at her clit. Yuki moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair, physically begging for more. While eating her out I thrust two fingers into her, earning yet another moan, this one louder than its predecessors. I reached my other hand up and rubbed and flicked and pinched her hard, very aroused nipple. She cried out in surprise and pleasure, getting even wetter. I thrust my tongue in deeper and fingered her harder, bringing her right to the edge. I pulled my fingers out just before she climaxed and lapped it all up as she cummed in and on my mouth, crying out in pleasure. After she had finished I stood slowly, kissing the length of her body in all the tender areas and pressed her against the tree again, making out roughly with her as she shoved my pants and boxers to the ground. I nibbled and sucked on her neck, surely leaving a hickey.

"Zero…." She moaned, running her hands up my chest to wrap around my neck and entwine through my hair.

"Yes Yuki?" I asked, raining kisses on her breasts, her collarbone, her neck, and finally her lips.

"Fuck me Zero…"


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**KNight Patrol**

* * *

**A/N:** sorry this took ALOTTTTT longer to write than my other chapters, had homework from school and then tests and stuff :P THEN I had major writers block which Really pissed me off cause I mean Really? Who gets writers block RIGHT before the part where the Lemon comes into play? So sorry if this isn't as good, trying to push past the writers block and then hopefully somewhere it'll get better. XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

* * *

**Yuki's POV:**

He stood a lot slower than when he was going down, kissing my body, sending tingles through every nerve ending and chills up my spine. When he was at full height I made out with him fiercely, wanting more but not sure how to ask. My hands seemed to find their own way up over the planes of his hardened muscular chest to entwine themselves in his hair as he moved his lips to my neck, lightly nibbling on it then sucking it.

"Zero…" I groaned.

"Yes Yuki..?" he asked, kissing me all over.

"Fuck me Zero…" just like that, I'd said it. What I had been afraid to say. Unsure how to ask. But I didn't ask…I demanded. I demanded with my whole body, pressing mine to his, shoving my tongue in his mouth, meeting no hesitation. Our tongues mingled and danced, our breath becoming heavier, lustful. I demanded what I wanted, what I knew he wanted seeing as he was hard again, his erection making me want him even more. Glancing down at it, I had only a moment to wonder if it would even fit in me before Zero picked me up, leaning me back against the tree. I gasped slightly as my back hit the tree, breaking our heated kisses for air. Zero simply moved his lips down my neck, along my collarbone, anywhere his lips could reach. I wrapped my legs and arms around him, pulling him closer. He returned his lips to mine as he positioned himself at my throbbing, wet entrance. He slid his dick into me, slowly, inch by inch, making me cry out in a combination of pain and pleasure. Zero moaned as he slid into me.

"Are you ok Yuki?" he stopped and looked at me when he was in, a look of worry, hope, love and lust in his eyes. I waited for a few moments, unsure myself if I was, I'd never felt like this before. He waited patiently for an answer. I nodded. "I-I'm ok.."

He smiled, pulled out most of the way and then rammed his dick into me again. Hard. I cried out again, pressing my lips to his, making out fiercly, his hands finding their way to a firm grip on my hips. Each thrust was different and yet the same, the same feeling, but so much more intense. I tightened my legs around him, moaning in response to each thrust of his hips in perfect synchronization with mine.

**Zero's POV:**

Yuki tightened her legs around me, moaning in pleasure, begging for all I could give her. I thrust my dick into her as far as I possibly could without hurting her.

"Oh my God Yuki you're so tight…" I moaned out, getting closer and closer to my limits. Yuki moaned, her lips connecting with mine yet again, her hands tightening their hold on me.

"Z-zero….I-I'm gonna…." I moaned as she threw her head back and dug her nails into my back and screamed my name while I felt her walls tighten around me as she reached her limit and her body released her cum on my hard dick and sent me over the edge, cumming inside her. She slumped forward against me, breathing hard. I pulled out of her and sat with her against the tree, holding her to me. She looked up at me and smiled.

**Yuki's POV:**

"That was amazing Zero…" I breathed and kissed him softly. He smiled.

"I love you Yuki." He stiffened then, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Zero? What is it?" I asked, snuggling closer against his side as the coolness of the night finally settled on me. He glanced at me and whispered "Get dressed..Kaname's coming.." I felt the color drain from my face._ Kaname…_I'd forgotten all about him. What would he do when he found me here with Zero? What would he do when he smelt us? Zero was moving his lips, talking to me, but I couldn't hear him, I'd gone into shock so completely I didn't think I'd ever move again. He shook his head and looked at me, his eyes sad. Zero pulled his clothes on, and put my clothes on me, he threw some leaves around the bottom of the tree and gently shook me.

"Yuki…listen..the leaves will just enhance the earthy smell ok? If you can just snap out of it we can keep him from figuring this out."

"How?" I was close to tears with fear and confusion. I no longer felt like I needed Kaname…I didn't feel like I wanted him but I felt like I had no choice…like I had to love him even when I didn't. I loved Zero. I had for so long but it was overshadowed by fear and a feeling of this fake devotion to this vampire I realized now I hardly knew.

**A/N: **sorry again it took so long…I'll try to finish the next chapter faster than I did with this one….and hopefully avoid writer's block….and sorry it's so short too….anyway hope you liked it!(:


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**A/N:** This chapters quite a bit more boring than the others and sorry for that, but every story has those points where you have to take time from excitement to put in some storyline too. XD Unless, of course, you're writing a one-shot. However I am not.^^ Haha...Anywhohows, please read, review and I hope you enjoy! (: I shall try to incorporate some...?(Major brain fart...I have No idea what word I'm looking for...XP)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's POV:**

"Yuki!" Zero whispered in an urgent whisper, "He's almost here, get ahold of yourself.." he forced a smirk and began to tickle me, my eyes widened.

"Zero!" I squealed, going into hysterical fits of laughter. I hate being ticklish. _What is he doing? _I tried pushing his hands away, trying to catch my breath.

"Kiryuu." I looked over to see Kaname staring at Zero, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Zero's 'smirk' faded and he pulled his hands back. I wished he'd put his hands back on me in the way he had against the tree. I shook my head slightly and forced a smile at Kaname. I knew if I let my mind trail it's way back to Zero and my new-found perfect combination of love and lust for him I'd be even wetter than I had been before. And if Zero could Smell it...then Kaname would be able to, too.

Kaname looked at me, allowing just the corners of his mouth to quirk up into a smile.

"Are you okay, Yuki?"

"Of course..." I smiled at Zero, then looked away. The look on his face made me wish I weren't so weak. Made me wish I could escape this hold Kaname had over me.

Kaname held his hand out to me, "Allow me to walk you to your dorm." It wasn't a question, he was requesting my permission, he was _demanding_ it. Everything I thought I'd seen in him; it was all what I'd wanted to see. My mind had shielded me from the truth. Or maybe he had.

**Zero's POV:**

I watched as Yuki took Kaname's hand, the need to crush him searing in my soul, if I had one. Yuki turned to me and waved with her other hand.

"Goodnight Zero."

I nodded in response, turning my back on them. How I could have been played so easily, I don't know. I'd hoped maybe she'd realize Kaname wasn't worth it. I'd hoped she'd choose me. I walked until I could no longer hear their footfalls, every now and then Kaname trying to make conversation with her. But she kept her answers simple. I sighed and lay in the grass, looking up at the moon.

_I told you to stay away from her, Kiryuu_.

I shut my eyes and groaned inwardly. I hate vampires ability to use telepathy with one another.

She came to me Kuran. I quietly chuckled to myself, Would you rather I upset her?

He was silent, thank God. I returned to my dorm and fell into a restless sleep.

**The Next Day**

I awoke to the sun peeking through the edges of my curtains. I groaned and turned over, pulling the sheets over my head. There is no way I can face Yuki today knowing that she used me so easily and I _still_ helped her hide it from that damned vampire. I could hear the shuffling of feet out in the hall, hurrying to get to class on time, humans worrying about such mundane things while I was trying to figure out how to keep myself from the painful abyss of betrayal and heartbreak. (**A/N**:...geez I made Zero sound so emo right there...haha...XD) No one dared to knock on my door, and I didn't bother to get up. There was no point. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts and wrapped up in my own sad world I didn't hear the light footsteps come to my door.

"Zero...?"

I froze and turned to look at the door.

"Zero I know you're in there..." she paused, waiting for me to answer, "please...I need to talk to you..."

I sighed heavily, "What is it Yuki? I'll be on patrol tonight but I'm not going to class today. And I'm not changing my mind."

"Can I come in?" I weighed my options. I could let her in and risk her reading my every thought on my face, I could let her in and just snap at her or I could always just leave her out there and hope her and the problems she was bringing me to face would disappear...I chose option one. "Yeah..." I said with some slight hesitation in my voice. She walked in and shut the door, her short, chocolate brown hair covering her face. _Here it comes...the mistake speech..._

"Thank you for not telling Kaname..." she spoke quietly, shifting her weight uncomfortably. I watched her for a few moments.

"No problem...Yuki?" she looked up at me, her eyes betraying so many emotions flying through her mind. She walked over to my bed and sat next to me. "I can't take it back but I can promise you I won't tell Kaname..." She frowned and looked at me, her eyes holding that determined glint in them that honestly made me wonder what this girl was really planning but at the same time I loved it. Her eyes locked with mine and she leaned over and kissed me. Now it was my turn to frown. "Yuki?"

**Yuki's POV**

Zero looked so confused after my kiss, it was actually kind of cute...for Zero. "I don't regret last night Zero...and I meant all of it...I just...I don't know how to tell Kaname."

"Tell him you choose me." I sighed. Of course Zero would see it as that easy. He didn't feel trapped. He didn't feel Kaname's power ready to retaliate and fight and persuade any opposition against him. Zero ignored Kaname as much as possible.

"I wish I could. I wish it were that easy."

"It is." Zero said, taking me into his arms and kissing me slowly at first then pressing his lips more firmly against mine and deepening the kiss into something that mirrored the passion from the night before. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and his breath to mix with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his found their way around my waist, his tongue roaming my mouth while his hands explored my body much like the night before only this time there was no rush.

Zero slid his hands up my shirt slowly, sending chills up and down my spine like electricity. His fingertips slowly found their way up to my breasts and he began squeezing them, teasing my body with his every movement. I allowed small moans to pass my lips, my tongue still dancing with his as I began grinding against his large erection. I reached down, unbuttoning his pants as he began to lift my shirt. He froze.

"What?" I frowned, breathing heavily from our kisses and worrying that he'd changed his mind.

"...Hide in the closet...quickly. The headmaster's walking down the hall...this way..."

My eyes widened slightly as I hurriedly climbed off of Zero and made a dash for his closet. The headmaster walked in not a minute after I had shut the door.

"Zero I need to speak with you about tonight. In my office, please.." I could hear the smile in his voice and also some strain that only anyone who knew him well enough would pick up on. "Right now, Zero." I didn't hear Zero answer so I assumed he nodded. I heard some sheets rustle and soon heard two pairs of footsteps heading out into the hallway. _What does the headmaster want Zero for now?_ I vaguely remember wondering what poor Zero's excuse would be for his very obvious, very noticeable hard-on...and just how long would he have to wait before he could relieve himself?

* * *

**A/N: **[giggles] Zero just got cock-blocked! XD  
So..anyways...I'm not sure yet how long I'll have this fanfic going...I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters, maybe longer, depending on if I decide to use this idea that's been forming. (;  
Also! A question that I thought of because of my A/N at the top of the page...What word would you use to describe a lemon? (Ex: entertaining, etc. etc.)  
And finally I hope you enjoyed, please review! :D


	5. So Sorry!

I am sooo soo soooooo SORRY I haven't updated in forever...):

I'm going to try to update ASAP but I have had some major writers' block with this fanfic v.v

I'm going to try to work through it and update, but it's hard, and I've got final exams next week at school and also I've been so obsessed with kpop lately that it's all I think about recently and I've been writing fanfics on my asianfanfics(dot)com account. ):

I'm very sorry for not updating in forever and I don't know when I'll update again but I will definitely try to make it soon.


End file.
